Cerrando el ciclo
by Suki90
Summary: Suceso después del capítulo 43, antes de los 8 años. Daniel y Mimí se dirigían a casa, pero la joven le pide a su novio que la acompañara a la Capilla cerca de la escuela para cerrar el ciclo. ¿A qué se referirá?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Tail no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene Megumi Tachikawa.

* * *

**Cerrando el ciclo. **

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de llorar, Mimí? —preguntó Daniel con una leve sonrisa, mientras tanto él y su novia, quien ya no estaba transformada, iban saliendo de la capilla de la vieja mansión.

Mimí se abrazó mucho más al brazo del detective— ¡Hasta que se me acaben las lágrimas! No puedo evitarlo Daniel, realmente… estoy muy feliz… —contestó la de ojos azules.

El joven de ojos color aceituna no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco debido a tal comentario, todavía le avergonzaba un tanto lo que su novia le decía, normal dentro de lo que cabe ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera, menos por ella, ya que sus peleas siempre fueron parte de su relación. Aunque eso no quería decir que le molestaba, sólo le era… nuevo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, lo único que se escuchaba mientras se alejaban de la antigua mansión, eran los sollozos de Mimí, quien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su desenfrenada alegría, lo cual beneficiaba al joven detective, ya que no soportaba que las mujeres, en especial ella, lloraran…

Continuaron caminando en completo silencio por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad, hasta que Mimí decidió romper el silencio.

— Daniel… —habló.

— ¿Huh…? ¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó él, mirando de reojo a su novia, la cual aún seguía muy sujetada de su brazo.

Mimí alzó la mirada, avergonzada, y le sonrió— ¿Podemos ir a la capilla antes de ir a casa?

— ¿Eh…? Pero, ¿para qué? —preguntó él confundido, ¿qué es lo que Mimí querría hacer? Y para empezar, ¿estaría abierta la capilla a estas horas? Lo dudaba mucho…

— Sólo vamos… Antes de que Siniestra se retire por completo después de su arresto, necesita comunicarle el éxito de su misión a la interceptora de los mensajes… —explicó la de ojos azules, sonriéndole—. Quiero cerrar el ciclo de Siniestra.

— ¿Inter…ceptora? —preguntó Daniel confundido… ¿Es que a caso había alguien más detrás de todo lo que era Siniestra?

Mucho tiempo no tuvo para pensarlo, ya que Mimí comenzó a correr hacia la capilla, jalando a Daniel de la mano.

— ¡Ay, espérate Mimí! —gritó el detective, mientras continuaba siendo jalado por su novia, quien no parecía prestarle atención a la petición de su novio; ella sólo quería llegar de una vez a la capilla que estaba cerca de la escuela, una persona en especial la esperaba allí.

Finalmente, después de tanto correr, fueron capaces de llegar a la entrada de su la capilla. Daniel se encontraba jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento después de correr sin detenerse. En comparación, Mimí se veía demasiado fresca.

— Creo que Rina tenía razón… no estás en buenas condiciones —dijo ella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas—, y eso que persiguiendo a Siniestra corrías demasiado.

— Agh, cállate… —respondió Daniel, un tanto molesto por escuchar por segunda vez ese comentario, y más siendo de su novia.

Después de haber recuperado el aliento, se enderezó y vió cómo es que Mimí entraba sin ningún problema a pequeña capilla. La siguió sin preguntar nada, confiaba en ella después de todo; lo único que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento era… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién pudo haber colaborado con Mimí?

— _No se me viene nadie a la cabeza… —_dijo para sí—. _¿Será alguna persona que conozco? _

Mientras pensaba en las mil y un personas que pudieron ayudarle a Mimí, Daniel no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que llegaron a la puerta de la capilla, ni tampoco se percató de que la joven se detuvo, por lo que terminó chocando contra la espalda de ella.

— Cielos, te he dicho que no camines sin ver por dónde vas… —dijo Mimí, reprendiéndolo como si fuera su hijo. Daniel, sonrojado, sólo vio hacia otro lado, avergonzado. Mimí en dado caso ya no le tomó importancia y tomó la mano de Astro Jr. —. Vamos.

El detective no le dijo nada en esta ocasión, ya que se encontraban en el interior de la capilla, y allí estaba prohibido alzar la voz.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta…!

O eso era lo que creía.

— Mimí, habla más bajo, aquí no debes gritar… —ahora fue su turno de reprenderla—. Además, se supone que ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí…

— Deberías hacerle caso a Astro Jr., Mimí —dijo una voz desde la obscuridad, lo que sorprendió a Daniel.

— E-Esa voz…

Acercándose a ellos, la novicia finalmente se dejó ver— Estamos en la casa del Señor, por lo tanto debemos ser más respetuosos… —explicó la hermana, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho.

Estando ya más cerca de ellos, Daniel al fin pudo ver el rostro de aquella monja de la cual conocía perfectamente la voz. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

— Sa… ¡Sara…! —exclamó Daniel quedamente, sorprendido.

— Buenas noches, Astro Jr. —saludó Sara, sonriéndole amablemente—. Veo que finalmente has capturado a Siniestra, me alegro mucho por tu gran hazaña.

La de cabello cobrizo río levemente— Si, el día de hoy finalmente pudo ser capaz de capturarme, Sara —explicó Mimí, mientras veía de reojo a Daniel—. Quizá no fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero me atrapó al final de cuentas.

Sara sólo sonrió ante tal comentario— Ambos están bien, y eso es lo que importa —dijo ella—. La verdad es que ésta misión me tenía muy preocupada, ya que no era tan sencilla como las demás. Pero verlos aquí, juntos, me llena de felicidad, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas por el Señor.

Mientras Mimí y Sara charlaban, Daniel intentaba procesar lo que escuchaba. Sara estaba hablando como si supiera de todo lo que había sucedido entre Siniestra y él, hablaba de las misiones encomendadas y sobre que no había estado muy de acuerdo en que Mimí se hubiera arriesgado tanto en esta última misión, pero que debía confesar que tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que ella sabía lo importante que era él para su amiga.

El joven de ojos aceitunados salió de sus pensamientos y miró a las dos jóvenes frente a él, ambas platicando sobre la reciente misión.

— Sara… —llamó Daniel, captando la atención de las jóvenes.

— Dime Astro Jr. —respondió ella.

— ¿Tú… ayudaste a Mimí todo este tiempo? —preguntó finalmente, haciendo sonreír a su compañera de clase.

— Así es, yo era quien le daba las misiones a Mimí —respondió ella—. La gente venía a contarme sus problemas, y yo me encargaba de hacérselas saber a ella, con el fin de ayudar a esas pobres almas que sólo buscaban apoyo del Señor —explicó Sara—. Siento mucho, no habértelo dicho Astro Jr., pero queríamos que tú mismo te dieras cuenta de todo.

Ante tal declaración, a Daniel no le quedó más que suspirar con cansancio. Ahora que hacía memoria, todo el tiempo que alguien hablaba de Siniestra, y más si era algo malo, no sólo era Mimí quien estaba allí, sino que también Sara.

En un inicio no le tomó tanta importancia, ya que pensaba que ella sólo estaba ahí porque era amiga de su ahora novia, pero si lo veía con lógica, eso no tenía tanto peso. Sara bien podía haberse quedado en el salón de clases, esperando el regreso de su mejor amiga, pero como aquello le concernía a ella también…

— Rayos, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes…? —se preguntó, revolviéndose un poco su cabello, mientras una leve risilla se hacía presente.

— Estabas tan obsesionado con atrapar a Siniestra que no te percataste de mi presencia —explicó Sara—. Y eso me benefició, pues ayudó a que no sospecharas de mí como lo hacías de Mimí.

— ¿Y así quieres ser detective? Todavía te falta mucho cariño… —dijo Mimí, no evitando reír levemente.

Aquel comentario no le hizo tanta gracia al susodicho, pero no se pondría a discutir aquello en la capilla, y menos frente a Sara.

— No seas así Mimí —comenzó Sara, el rostro de Daniel se iluminó, ¿quién mejor para reprender a su novia en ese momento, que su mejor amiga?—, Daniel es un muchacho muy inteligente, seguro que pronto se convertirá en el mejor detective de todos, sólo debe evitar distraerse y prestar más atención…

Muy bien, eso último no se lo esperó. Cerró los ojos con frustración… ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que Sara lo defendería de Mimí? Si por algo eran mejores amigas…

En fin, no tenía sentido discutir un tema tan trivial como ese. Suspiró y sonrió levemente.

— Bueno chicas, ¿tienen algo más que decir? ¿O podemos empezar el camino de regreso a casa? Tengo que acompañarlas a las dos —comentó Daniel, dejando ya el tema sobre su profesión atrás.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Sara tomó las manos de Mimí y le dijo— Gracias por todos tus esfuerzos amiga, ayudaste a muchas personas como Siniestra. Estoy realmente, muy agradecida contigo —agradeció la monja, con una sonrisa.

— No Sara, gracias por permitirme ayudar a las personas, fue una grata experiencia, pues no sólo ayudé a que prevaleciera la justicia, sino que también salí beneficiada de todo esto —respondió Mimí con un leve sonrojo—. Realmente muchas gracias.

Dándose un fuerte abrazo, Sara decidió dejarlos un momento en lo que iba a cambiarse el hábito. Mimí y Daniel prefirieron esperarla afuera, sentados en la entrada de la capilla. La joven de cabello cobrizo se encontraba recargada sobre el hombro del de cabello negro verdoso, el se encontraba viendo hacia el cielo.

— ¿Se acabó? —preguntó Daniel, sin dejar de observar el cielo.

— Sí… Ahora si terminó —respondió ella—; cerré el ciclo… —susurró con un poco de tristeza; tenía que admitirlo… extrañaría esas noches de persecución, también se sentiría muy mal cuando Sara le dijera sobre los problemas que las personas le contaban, pues ahora ya no podría hacer nada.

Pero bueno, Siniestra tenía que desaparecer algún día, ¿no era así? En algún momento todo eso tenía que acabar, ya que también con el tiempo vendrían más responsabilidades a su vida. Lamentablemente ese momento había llegado y tenía que aceptarlo.

A pesar de saber aquello, su preocupación por las personas que continuarían yendo a la capilla a rezarle al Señor no cesaba… Tenía que haber algo que se pudiera hacer...

¡Y por supuesto que la había! Pero la pregunta sería… ¿debería ella siquiera pedirlo?

Bueno, sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

— Da-Daniel… —llamó Mimí.

— Quieres que ayude a Sara y a las personas que vienen a la capilla, ¿no es así? —dijo él de pronto.

Aquella declaración logró que la de ojos azules se enderezara y mirara con sorpresa a su novio. ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¿Cómo supiste que…?

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber más o menos lo que pasa por tu mente Mimí, al menos sobre ciertos temas —respondió él, finalmente fijando su vista en la da cabello cobrizo, quien no salía de su asombro.

— Entonces… ¿Si podrías…? —comenzó ella en susurro, avergonzada.

— Bueno, no seré tan rápido y hábil como Siniestra, pero... —empezó a decir, más unos delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello lograron callarlo.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! —agradeció repetidamente, si ya estaba feliz por la reacción de él para con su secreto, ahora lo estaba mucho más al ver que aceptaba seguir con la misión que ella tenía que dejar; quizá la única diferencia sería que él lo haría como un detective y no como "ladrona", pero daba igual.

El joven detective no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreír, le encantaba ver la sonrisa de Mimí, era una de las mejores cualidades que ella tenía. Pasó su brazo hacia atrás y con su mano acarició sus cabellos, al mismo tiempo en que reposaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, disfrutando de la cercanía de su novia.

La joven decidió quedarse en su lugar, disfrutando las caricias que su novio le daba en el cabello. A Daniel no le gustaba mucho hacer mucho esto en público, además de que tampoco era muy romántico, pero cuando lo hacía ella no podía más que dejarlo ser, pues eran contadas las veces en las que tales acciones el joven detective se permitía hacer.

— Daniel… —llamó Mimí en susurro, medio adormilada por las caricias, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Mmm…? —respondió él, quien tenía igualmente los ojos cerrados.

— Te amo… —susurró ella sin ninguna pena, eso era lo que sentía y no se avergonzaría al decirlo. Después de eso no dijo más, ella en realidad no buscaba que él le respondiera.

Los ojos de Daniel se abrieron de par en par ante tal declaración, ya llevaban días siendo novios, pero casi no se decían sus sentimientos. Era increíble cómo es que esas simples palabras lograban hacer que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

Finalmente su expresión se relajó y volvió a sonreír, su mano abandonó los cabellos de Mimí y se posó sobre los hombros de ella, acercándola un poco más a él, si es que eso era posible, y respondió.

— Yo también, Mimí… —confesó, no sintiéndose avergonzado.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Mimí no se hizo esperar, pero después esta se fue y sólo se pudo ver felicidad. Cielo santo, cómo amaba a ese chico, eran por ese tipo de repentinas muestras de afecto las que la fueron enamorando poco a poco de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Así pasaron los minutos, los cuales para ellos parecían una eternidad, en realidad desde que se quedaron solos el tiempo se había detenido, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera romper aquel momento de tranquilidad y felicidad.

— ¿Cuánto más tardará Sara? —preguntó Mimí, no moviéndose ni un solo centímetro de su posición.

— No lo sé… —respondió rápidamente el joven—, pero en algún momento saldrá, no te preocupes….

Ella sólo rió— Si, tienes razón…

Los jóvenes decidieron permanecer así mientras esperaban a su amiga; lo que ellos no sabían es que la tan aclamada Sara ya se encontraba allí detrás de la puerta; aquella escena le había parecido tan hermosa, que no había tenido el valor de interrumpirla.

— _Pasaron tanto por hoy, que creo que no es mala idea darles unos cuantos minutos más a solas —_pensó para sí la joven de ojos lavanda, mientras se sentaba y recargaba en la puerta de la capilla.

**Fin**

* * *

**Suki:** Bueno, ehm… Sí, este es mi primer one-shot de Saint Tail. La verdad es que me da mucha pena que no hay muchos fans escribiendo historias sobre esta hermosa serie, al menos en Español, porque en inglés hay demasiados; así que es por eso que decidí aportar un poco al fandom con algo de mi cosecha.

Utilicé los nombres latinos porque aún se me dificulta un poco escribir los originales, no de que no pueda, sino de que aún no me acostumbro a ello, incluso aunque ya haya leído muchos fics de ellos con sus nombres originales: Daiki (Daniel) y Meimi (Mimí).

En fin, este one-shot se lo dedico a mi querida mimichanMC, pues fue ella quien me inspiró a escribir esto; además de aportarlo como agradecimiento, ya que ella es quien nos ha permitido leer sobre esta particular pareja por años. Amiga, te quiero mucho, y espero que tu imaginación continúe creciendo.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¡Gracias!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

_**Que la luz del universo nos acompañe **_

_**hoy y siempre.**_


End file.
